Jedi Purge, meet the Inquisitors
by tdogfilli02
Summary: This is a one short tie in for my A Second Sister story.


This is a one short tie-in for my fanfic A Second Sister story

18bby

The Jedi Purge has begain, Jedi are on the wrong and being hunted by Darth Vader and Inquisitors.

Two Jedi quickly run in the building that was once known as the Jedi Temple, as the two Jedi had thoght going back to the Jedi Temple eould be a way to found more Jedi, but saddly they were indeed tricked. The male and female Jedi stop running as they see a the fromer Jedi now Inquisitor Barriss Offee who was wearing black armor and wearing a helmate

Inquisitor Barriss " well do you think your going, Jedi"

The two Jedi took out their Lightsabers out and were ready to strike as Barriss and the two striked each other. Barriss was able to hold the two very well, until Inquisitor Aayla Secura jumped out of no where and striked at the female Jedi

The female Jedi tried to hold her own with Aayla, well the male Jedi still was fighting Barriss. The female Jedi tried her best with the Inquisitor, but the Inquisitor was too powerful for the Jedi Knight as Inquisitor Aayla was able to damaged her lightsaber and then stubbed her in the heart.

The male Jedi knight shocked and angary in the Jedi Knight made him stop fighting and was about to attack Inquisitor Aayla, only to get stub in the back by Barriss, killing him.

Barriss "I had those two"

Aayla "then way did it look like you needed help". The two Inquisitors looked at each other as they chould not stand each other, but both were Inquisitors and their job was to hunt Jedi, no matter if they didn't get along. The Two female Inquisitors were once respectful Jedi who had froght in the Clone Wars and wer once caring individals , but now are Inquisitors, servents to the sith and ruthless hunters of the dark.

The sith lord Darth Vader had then entered the Temple, the female Inquisitors then got on their kness and bowed to one of their masters, Darth Vader along with The Grand Inquistor

"Very good,Inquisitor Barriss Offee and Inquisitor Aayla Secura, you will go and hunt Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, but capture, do not kill her"

"Yes, my Lord" said both women.

The two Women then left the buliding and waited for their transported. It had only been a year snice the Jedi Order had fallen along with The Republic, as The Galactic Empire had risen. Jedi Survivors was what The Empeor had seen as a threat to his new order, so he created the Inquisitors to help Lord Vader to hunt down the surviving Jedi. Throw some Jedi had join the Empire, most became Inquisitors well others The Emperor had other prostitions planed for them. Some Jedi that had become Inquisitors were Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Sora Bulq, Tol Skorr, Kadrian Sey, Antinnis Tremayne, Tol Ren, Enighth Brother, The Grand Inquisitor, Teddy, Justain, John, Joy, Asajj Ventress, Rhad Tarn and Tiplee who fell to the dark side after order 66 and were quickly recruited by Palpatine and Vader and are now hunted their fromer Brothers and Sisters. Barriss and Aayla were among those who had betrayed the Jedi. Barriss was ready to face her old master and capture her. The two then went on to their transpoter. Aayla sister Tala also had join the Inquisitors and became the Second Sister. Aayla had always had to hide her dark side, but now that the Jedi were dead, she was able to be free from the Jedi and now as a servent to the dark side was able to unlashed her true abilitys.

Bariss and Aayla soon entered their transpoter, ready to capture Luminara and pleased Lord Vader.

Meanwhile 3 Inquisitors were training

Second Sister was fighting her opponit head on

Second Sister "Give up, their's no way for you to win"

Inquisitor Kass Tod and Inquisitor Mak Lotor were holding very well against their fellow Inquisitor, the now two married fromer Jedi Knights now Inquisitors had become a pretty deadly duo.

As Mak then force pushed Second Sister and the cuple soon thoght they had won the fight, until Seventh Sister then jumped out and along with her spin blade lightsaber and tried to striked at Kass, but Kass was able to block it, as Second Sister got up and contuined the training exercise. The Inquisitors then contuined for anther hour and then stoped.

Seventh Sister "Aren't you love birds so sweet" Seventh Sister said mockly.

Kass then looked ignored at Seventh Sister and then walked away with Mat as the two were going to bed.

Second and Seventh Sister decided to train some more.

The end.


End file.
